Synchro
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: When one's bond becomes stronger than family. When souls become intertwined and hearts become connected. The ties they have goes beyond family. By blade they shall protect each other. By blood they will sacrifice themselves. They are the legend of Synchro
1. Initial Synchro

**Synchro**

* * *

**OK we are going to start of a bit AU here. This is how I feel Team 7 should have been. With some extra bonuses as well. There will be no Harem or Threesome as I hate that. It is more of a family fic than anything else. This Story was inspired by Team 7 Like a suicide by *ilaBarattolo. Now just to set things up, Kakashi actually did teach them something beyond just tree walking. He did go over Taijutsu and he did go over survival and teamwork. Also, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are not the extremes of Idiot, Fan girl, and Avenger. They are normal people with problems. Too many times I have seen the extremes, I think we should scale that down and start writing more realistic people.**

**

* * *

**

Oh and if you are familiar with my stories make sure you watch for how I use thoughts and actual speaking.

* * *

Team 7, rather than being an obnoxious rookie team that they were, sat in the corner, hoping to avoid attention. They weren't shy, nor were they looking for enemies. They were simply trying to stay out of the way. Kakashi had told them specifically, very specifically to shut up and be quiet. Well, he mostly told that to Naruto because Naruto loved to brag and be … well loud. The blonde haired boy stood at the corner his back to the wall, looking across the room to check for any potential danger. They had come there an hour early, on Kakashi's orders. One was to scout the competition, but another was to slow down their nerves.

The ex-anbu knew that the best remedy to nervousness was to get used to the environment. And by going there early, the rookie team could get used to the dangerous waters.

'I think the team over there' Naruto motioned with his head towards the team in the back. They wore masks and dark jumpsuits. 'is an ambush team. They are from Kiri right Sakura-chan.'

Sakura nodded as she looked at the team's head band. 'Yea, Kiri is usually a silent type, Naruto. Kage bunshin would be good against them. But Sasuke-kun's fire jutsus would also work too.'

Sasuke bit his inside of his lip. His eyes were closed. 'but then they would have to be in the open. Maybe if we drove them out with Kage bunshin and then I attacked them with a Katon jutsu.'

An image passed through the three gennins' heads. It was a scenario of Naruto swarming the Kiri nins and then Sasuke coming from above and striking them. Sasuke nodded to himself, his eyes still closed. 'OK anyone else. What about the bandaged nins over on the corner.'

Naruto looked over there and blinked. He rubbed his eyes as they started to twitch for some reason. 'Well, lets see, they have a musical note on their head band... Sakura-chan?'

Sakura, who was looking at the far comer where a team from Kumo was, didn't even look at the team just pointed out. 'Hmmm, I think I heard of it. Oto I think. Sound, maybe... Sound waves? I'm not sure.'

'Sound wave is a good enough guess. At least we have a basis.' Sasuke responded, giving reassurance , because he felt Sakura was a bit down that she couldn't give any more info.

Naruto smiled. 'Don't worry Sakura-chan you have more smarts than me and Sasuke put together.'

Sakura blushed and Sasuke and Naruto both smiled. Sasuke finally opened his eyes and looked over to his right. 'Shit, look inconspicuous.'

Sakura looked over now and what she saw made her eye brow twitch. 'great Ino.'

Naruto snickered quietly. 'What Sasuke, Afraid of Ino?'

Sakura and Naruto waited for a response. '… no.'

Naruto chuckled quietly and even Sakura gave a small smile.

"OI, what are you guys doing here, smiling to yourselves like idiots."

Naruto's eye brow twitched as a pang of annoyance went through team 7. Naruto looked in front of him and saw Kiba, his loud voice attracting some attention. Naruto resisted the urge to palm his face, Sakura resisted the temptation to smash Kiba's face in. Sasuke just sighed to himself and felt everything go down the drain.

Naruto sighed as well, "What do you want Kiba."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "well you guys were standing here looking like idiots. You guys were randomly smiling and stuff. You weren't even talking to each other."

At this team 7 froze. A single thought rang through their heads. 'But we were talking?'

The first test passed without incident. Team 7 decided to pass off the 'strangeness' as Kiba being an idiot. But inside, all of them felt a strange feeling. It wasn't nervousness nor was it fear. It was something else entirely. And the first test really didn't help ignore the feeling.

As Sakura answered the questions, Naruto somehow got bits of the information. Though it wasn't all of it, Naruto was able to write some down. And the other parts he got from Sasuke's copying from people. Naruto didn't know what happen but he some how saw what they saw. Naruto's eyes twitched again. Sakura's eye started to twitch as well. Even Sasuke started to blink a lot.

But they squashed the feeling down and moved towards the second area. Naruto put his hand behind his spiky hair as he walked down towards the large gates in front of him. 'What is this. How is this even possible.'

'Who knows.' Sasuke thought. They both stopped and looked at each other. Sakura noticed and looked back between the two. "did you guys just … think to each other." Sakura asked, nervously as if she didn't even trust that she was actually speaking.

Naruto looked at Sakura his face laced with confusion. "I-i' 'Don't even know.'

Sasuke blinked. 'Well, we better-' "-ask Kakashi, later. He'll know whats going on with us.

Nervousness passed through the whole group. Naruto tried to swallow it and act like the normal idiot he was. "Well at least we got-" 'something cool' Naruto realized what had just happened and froze. What the hell?

Sakura looked over at the gates and saw a group massing. Naruto who was looking away at the time, saw the group as well. "We should go then, we don't want to be left out." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "yea lets go-" 'guys' Sasuke once again realized what had happened and nervously stepped forward. The team walked together towards the gate, their minds warped. Their hearts clenching. Their hand slightly shaking. They were nervous, they were scared. What was going on with them?

Naruto sighed as he waited for the buzz in his ear to finish. He was day dreaming about good Ramen. Mmmmhmm ramen... wait a minute, that lady was giving the instructions! Shit! He had been spacing out. Naruto looked over to Sakura. "Hey, I was spacing out could you tell me-"

Sakura glared at him but then her gaze softened. "You gotta pay attention Baka." Sakura said, not ridiculing but playfully. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Naruto felt a pressure on his head. A hazy image appeared in front of him. It was that crazy lady, and she was talking.

_Alright shut up!" Anko snapped. "This test is one of survival, you will have a time limit of 5 days on this exam" Immediately the crowd burst into gasps, and chatter. Naruto frowned, he looked at the forest. He really didn't like the idea of spending 5 days in there. "I'm not finished!" Anko continued "Inside there are plenty of things other than each other you'll need to be wary of. Including man-eating beasts and poisonous plants. However, during this time you must find food and water for yourselves and your team while keeping vigilant ready to fight for your and your enemies scroll. Now my team will hand out consent forms you'll HAVE to sign before being allowed to continue. Otherwise you death would be MY fault!" Anko said with a laugh, making the Gennin all the more uneasy. "Once you and your team have all signed your forms, take it to the booth over there and you'll get your scroll. Once all teams are ready you'll be taken to a gate, from there wait for my word to begin"_

Naruto blinked once more. "Wha-"

H-he had just scene what had happened. Naruto looked at Sakura, who had closed her mouth in confusion. Naruto blinked as Sasuke walked back with their scroll. Naruto blinked again. Sakura and Naruto felt pressure on their heads.

Another hazy image appeared in front of them. _They saw a Konoha nin at a desk handing them a scroll. "Your gate is 35. get your team and go there."_

Naruto blinked and Sakura reached up to rub her eyes. Sasuke looked at them strangely. "We are at-"

"Gate 35, I know..." Naruto said, cutting off Sasuke. Sasuke was about to retort when a sudden silence came over the group.

Sakura looked between Naruto and Sasuke. "Did... did we just-" 'See each others memories.'

Naruto looked at Sakura, his eyes widening slowly. "And we can-" 'hear each others thoughts.'

Naruto shook his head as he tried to wrap his head around it. Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's and naruto's shoulders. "come on we'll think on the way to the gate."

Naruto and Sakura nodded but all of them were nervous, all of them unsure. But they, together, took steps towards the second test.

Naruto jumped from one branch to the other. Sasuke was above him about 4 meters, on a higher branch. Sakura was behind them, watching the sides. They were making progress towards the backside of the tower. Sasuke said that there would be too many people going directly towards the tower that not many would go to the back. Naruto still wanted them to move quickly because some of them might be as smart as them. And if they were, they would be a challenge. Sakura had suggested that they follow the river as it lead directly to a pond near the forest. Sasuke agreed but Naruto pointed out it was a good place for an ambush. Sakura said then retorted that they should follow nearby but not directly on it. And then Sasuke called Naruto a dobe and Naruto argued back.

But what made this conversation so interesting was that it only lasted for a second. They had discussed the route, formation, counter plan if they were attacked, ambush plan and even retreat plan in the very same second as well. And what was even more strange was that they didn't even notice only a second had gone by.

Anko looked at the scene before her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'this is his technique dammit.' Anko turned to the Anbu who had found them. Anko called out to them. "We need to get into the forest NOW!" Anko charged towards the forest and the Anbu followed quickly. One of them was on the radio calling for reinforcements and reporting to the Hokage.

The screams of various shinobi echoed faintly throughout the forest, weapons clashing, and trees and wildlife moving about. Even though they were going the 'less taken' route, Sasuke still heard numerous dangers and directed the team away from them. Ever few minutes or so, Sakura would direct Naruto to make Kage bunshins and send them out. Sometimes they would be henged into them and other times they would be normal kage bunshin. They kept running for at least 9 hours, making great progress towards the tower but they had to slow down as the forest grew immensely thicker which mean wild life and possible traps were much more... likely to be encountered. To know that they were in a foreign landscape with enemies that could be lurking in the shadows watching them was enough to scare even the brave and veteran gennin.

But for Team 7 that was not what scared them. What scared them was what they were becoming. Half the time, when they talked, they didn't even know if they were talking out loud or talking through thoughts. Half the time they didn't even know if a second had gone by while they conversed or a whole hour. It was tantalizing, infuriating. But it made them closer. For some reason, they knew, they knew that the only had each other to rely on. They knew that there was no other choice but to put complete faith into the person next to them and hope they would not go insane.

"This place is creeping me out," Sakura said quietly as they stopped for a break. Team Seven had been traveling nonstop from the moment they entered the forest.

"I'm telling you, Sakura," Naruto said for the thirtieth time. 'we can handle it if we work together'

Turning around, Naruto started walking towards a tree. Naruto blinked as he felt something new. Calling over his shoulder, he said, "I'm gonna take a leak." and then Naruto focused on his thoughts with all his might. 'there is someone else here.' Naruto hopped they got the message. Whatever was happening to them, if they could use it to their advantage... maybe... maybe it wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Like I wanted to know that, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, though she bit her lip. She had heard naruto's message and felt where he was … sensing the other presence. It was like she knew everything he wanted them to know. 'I have several explosive tags attached to kunai do you want to-'

Sakura saw herself throw a kunai and the tag at the area.

'No' Sasuke responded with his thoughts. 'It would attract too many people' Suddenly another image was conjured before the three gennin. Naruto summoned a huge number of Kage bunshin and spread them out every where. A few of them would hold Explosive tags. Naruto blinked as he saw the image. 'Maybe but that wouldn't that attract attention to.'

Sasuke huffed as Naruto rejected his plan. 'Sakura what do you think' Sasuke thought as he reached down to put his hand near his kunai holster. Sakura bit her lip. Another image conjured up. It was Sasuke throwing the kunai at the target. Naruto sending several kage bunshin at them and then making a couple extra. Using the kage bunshin, he transformed some of them into Sasuke and Sakura. Then Scattered them. Sasuke and Sakura were then showed hiding in the under bush waiting for the reaction of the spy. Naruto would pretend to run off as well but remain hidden in the top area.

'Right, sounds like a good plan' Naruto thought.

Sakura allowed herself a small smile.

Sasuke gripped his kunai. 'Do it.'

Sasuke threw the kunai and as soon as he did so, Naruto, who had just zipped up his pants, made the Kage bunshin. The newcomer jumped up away from the kunai and moved towards the upper parts of the trees. Naruto's kage bunshin followed and, like planned, some of them henged. Naruto jumped towards the upper parts to gain height and see what was going on.

Sasuke and Sakura hid in the underbrush, both of them stilling their breaths. Neither of them noticing how unnaturally calm they were... as if they knew Naruto would be alright. It was as if they could feel what he was doing

Zipping through the branches, Naruto winced as he felt another Kage bunshin disappear. This guy was good... real good. Naruto saw purple rope wrapped around the person. Black hair flowing down across the back. The person was faced away from him so he had yet to see his presence but Naruto knew they had to get away. His danger senses were flaring up incredibly. Naruto closed his eyes and focused, praying he would be heard.

'this guy is dangerous we can't beat him' Naruto focused on the image of the guy beating his kage bunshin and hoped his teammates below would understand. Naruto opened his eyes and froze. The creepy nin turned towards him.

"Ohhh, hello there Naruto-kun." The weirdo said, his tongue slithering about. "Would you happen to tell me where Sasuke kun is?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and spat out, "Fuck you."

Sasuke and Sakura jolted as they felt the message come. 'Shit' Sasuke thought 'we have to go get Naruto.' Sakura grabbed his arm. 'No, he's after you, it'll make things worse.'

'But' Sasuke tried to move up but Sakura held him down. And instead, Sakura jumped up and towards Naruto.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as his sense felt Naruto fighting hard. How he knew this, he didn't know. He didn't care. All that mattered was his team. That's right... all that mattered was his team. Sasuke took off after Sakura.

Naruto weaved under a punch and made two kage bunshin. They tackled the strong nin and pushed him back. The Nin easily took out a kunai and stabbed them. Naruto landed on a farther back branch and panted. He didn't want to get near this guy, hell he didn't even want to touch him. 'Guys get out of here' Naruto thought, once again hoping they would listen.

Suddenly something ran through his head. 'What, Sakura. What are you doing I told you to-'

'Shut up Naruto' Naruto heard Sakura growl... or think.

The nin before him blinked as he saw something approach from under him. The fake grass nin leaned back as a kunai missed him by centimeters. "ooh close there miss..." Sakura jumped up and kept jumping till she was on a higher ledge. She held another kunai in her hand. The Grass nin licked his lips expectantly. "Now Can you tell me where Sasuke kun is?"

Sakura smiled. "I think he'll introduce himself."

The Grass nin blinked and then felt a chakra spike above him. Sasuke had henged out of the Kunai form and sent a Katon: Grand fire ball at the snake like man. The man jumped out of the way and Naruto sent out several kage bunshins at him, hoping to catch him in mid air. Sadly, the grass nin grabbed the clones and used them as spring boards. The nin jumped up all the way and flipped around. He landed upside down on the same branch that Sasuke was. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his Sharingan activated. Sasuke charged at the man.

The grass nin easily parried Sasuke's blows as they jumped from tree to tree. Sakura jumped around, trying to follow and keep above them. Naruto jumped as well, but kept below Sasuke. The grass nin suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. Sakura saw this and her eyes widened.

Sasuke blinked as he suddenly saw an image of himself and the Grass nin appearing behind him. Sasuke ducked and sprung forward to get away from the nin. He flipped over and cursed. The grass nin was too fast and was charging at him. By the time he landed the grass nin would be upon him.

Just then the world froze. The world froze. It froze. Nothing moved. 'What is going on' Sasuke thought.

'what the hell' Sasuke heard Naruto's thoughts.

'Forget about this, we need to help you, Sasuke.' Sakura cried out with her thoughts.

'yea' Sasuke thought. It didn't matter if this was not supposed to be reality. It was their messed up reality that they were dealing with and dammit if it helped them, they would take it. In less than a second they made a plan. In less than a second they reviewed the plan. And in less than a second they came to an understanding what this was. They were connected. They could here each others' thoughts. They could see each others' memories. Each one could see what the other saw, at any time. They... were connected.

Orochimaru charged at the boy in front of him. He would have to give him the curse seal now. These gennins were quite good and it would be hassle because the Anbu would probably get here if he played too long. Orochimaru saw the boy's face change from fear to a smirk. 'What the' Orochimaru thought.

Suddenly, Orochimaru heard a whistle to his left. He paused and stepped back as a kunai was thrown at him. 'Damn' Orochimaru looked over and saw the girl had thrown it. 'I'll have to kill these-'

Suddenly, the kunai that was thrown at him was caught by the blonde boy. 'What the hell!' Orochimaru thought as he jumped back. The boy spun on his heel and suddenly let loose three shuriken. Orochimaru had jumped back a bit too far and he was near the trunk. With no maneuvering room, Orochimaru jumped up and went used the tree trunk as a second floor.

"Katon: Dragon Fire"

'impossible' Orochimaru thought as he placed his forearms in front of him and added chakra to cover his body. The flame hit him directly and pushed him through several trees. Orochimaru landed on another branch and lowered his arms, the skin he had borrowed had melted. His arms were a bit singed but nothing to worry about. But what was worrying was this coordination. He had seen this level coordination before... but that was with...

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he looked at the three gennins in front of him. 'Kami!' he thought wonder.

A sudden warm feeling filled his stomach, he couldn't believe his luck. It was too good to be true. It was a miracle, it was unheard of. It was absolutely amazing. "AHAHHA" Orochimaru laughed as he placed a hand on his head in hysteria. "This is AMAZING! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!" The three gennin grouped up on a higher branch obviously ready for anything.

Orochimaru kept laughing, still trying to comprehend what was before him. "T-The Power to Take on a Hundred Shinobi without pause!"

Naruto took out two kunai and moved slightly to the left of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru lowered his hands as he looked at the unlimited potential before him. "The Power to Defeat Kages!"

Sasuke went through several hand seals, prepping a new jutsu.

Orochimaru licked his lips and took off the skin that covered his face. "The Power to Combine Souls into One."

Sakura took out a kunai with an explosion tag on it.

Orochimaru gave another laugh. "The ultimate form of teamwork. Synchro." Orochimaru looked at the gennins before him. This was unheard of. No, not unheard of, it was recorded very well in the First Shinobi war, where a group of Anbu had achieved Synchro. Five nins took on defending a fortress against a company of 100. The battle only lasted a day. And the Five nins came out weary but unscathed. They had achieved synchro.

One of the people who was in the fortress at the time had recorded a very important and noticeable trait about synchro. Their eyes...

Naruto stared at Orochimaru, his eyes glowing blue.

Sasuke gathered chakra in his gut, his eyes glowing red.

Sakura raised her arm in preparation to throw, her eyes glowing green.

They had achieved synchro.

Orochimaru prepared himself, not wanting to let this opportunity go to waste. But he would not underestimate them at all.

The two forces clashed.

Now comparing a sannin to 3 gennins it would be obvious that the sannin would crush the 3 gennin with his pinkie... toe. But, if all 3 gennins worked as one then that proved a challenge. Or lets rephrase that.

A girl with a rapid fire brain, who knew the ins and outs of physics, and could create strategies on the fly. A boy who could see movement and slow it down incredibly, who had an arsenal of jutsus. And a jinchuuriki. They were not a normal team, and synchro allowed them to have beyond perfect teamwork. It allowed them to become a true single unit.

But even so, they were no match for one of the Sannin. Naruto flew back as he hit a tree. Orochimaru panted as he had just been stabbed by a kunai. Team 7 had been trying to go for a killing blow but Orochimaru was too fast. They had fought for a good 20 minutes and took numerous blows, nothing serious but enough blows to slow them down. They were only able to stab Orochimaru in the shoulder and it wasn't that deep as well. Naruto felt a hand grab him and pick him up. He didn't need to look to know that Sakura had helped him up. Hell, he knew she would help him up before he even hit the tree trunk.

'any new ideas' Naruto thought, once again time froze.

'not really' sakura thought wearily.

'We need to think of something, chakras running low.' Sasuke thought as well.

They once again made a new strategy. But as they came back to reality, whatever that was, four new presences dropped down, around the gennins and more importantly Orochimaru.

Anko glared at her former sensei. "It ends here you bastard."

Orochimaru chuckled, "ooohh, looks like we have newcomers."

One of the Anbu saw Orochimaru's bleeding wound. "These gennins wounded you?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "You have no idea what diamonds you have lying under your noses, Konoha. "

The Snake stepped back and the Anbu tensed. Anko, letting common sense go, charged at Orochimaru.

The Snake sannin swung down with the kunai that he had taken out of his body. Anko started to reach up and block, when Sakura appeared above Orochimaru and grabbed his arm. Orochimaru's eyes widened. Anko used the opportunity to reach for a kunai of her own. Orochimaru saw this and used his free hand to spear Anko. Before the hand touched Anko, Naruto came down from above and axe kicked the hand down. Orochimaru growled as he opened his mouth and let a snake come out to bite Anko. But it wasn't to be as Sasuke, from above, threw down kunai and hit the snake dead on. Anko, finally, took out the kunai and slashed at Orochimaru. It was a shallow hit but it was a hit. Orochimaru let out a chakra burst sending his attackers back, though Sasuke was far back enough to not be hit and the Anbu were prepared for this. Orochimaru glared at all the nins in front of him. "it looks like I'll have to retreat for now"

As soon as he finished those words, Sasuke had let loose a fire ball at him. Orochimaru quickly jumped and disappeared into the ground. Sasuke jumped down towards the branch where Anko had landed. Naruto, who had recovered and a farther branch, jumped and landed next to him. Sakura jumped upwards towards her team.

When they all had landed together, their eyes dimmed. None of the nins present noticed the glowing eyes. Anko looked at the weary and beat up gennin and felt a pang of pity.

"you brats alright?" Anko asked.

Naruto looked her, his breath heavy, like his team. Naruto shook his head. "Low on chakra" Naruto coughed twice. "And tired as hell. Shit I think i'm-" And like a team, the three gennin all fainted at the same time. The Anbu and Anko caught them before they even started to fall. Anko raised an eye brow, "i have to admit I'm impressed with these kids."

One of the Anbu looked at the kids, "Do we drop off some where? Near the tower?"

Anko tapped her lip. In this condition they wouldn't survive the forest. And like Orochimaru said, they were diamonds. She would have to … bend the rules.

"Drop them in the tower and on your way take out a team that has the opposite scroll. Do it without being seen and give this team the scroll."

One of the Anbu stiffened. "You're rigging the test?"

Anko glared at the Anbu. "These kids just fought of a Sennin. Do you think they are capable of getting a scroll right now?"

The Anbu fell silent. Anko nodded to herself. "good then, get to it. I'll make a formal report to the Hokage." but that wasn't the only thing, her curse seal was hurting.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was not the unfamiliar ceiling, the unfamiliar bed, the pain, the aches nor the fact he was not in the forest. No, the first thing he noticed was his teammates laying next to him, and he didn't even have to look at them. Naruto got up slowly, now recognizing the pain, now recognizing everything else.

'What happened.' Naruto thought. Where was he? Why wasn't he in the forest. Questions ran through his head quickly.

'Shut up dobe.' Sasuke groaned as he thought and opened his eyes slowly. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a twitching eye brow.

'I'm not even talking.' Naruto thought back.

'But I can still hear your damn thoughts.' Sasuke sat up and clutched his aching head.

Naruto blinked... that was right. This ability, it was called-

'Synchro' The third member of the party called out. Sasuke immediately looked over. 'Sakura you ok?'

Naruto eye brow twitched. 'YOU ask HER if she's ok. Jeez, don't I feel wanted.'

Sasuke snorted. 'It would take nothing less but to disintegrate your body to kill you.'

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'I'm fine.' Sakura replied and then looked around. 'Looks like we were moved? Are we out of the test?'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'but that's not fair, we didn't choose that battle with that crazy bastard.'

Sasuke sighed. 'probably not.' Sasuke than saw a note on the table between Naruto's and Sasuke's bed. (Sakura was on the other side of Sasuke). Sasuke grabbed it and read it. As he read it, Naruto and Sakura also read it as well. It was as if Sasuke willed the information to be passed over to them.

Naruto nodded and gave a big smile as he finished getting the info. 'Great we get a free by.'  
Sakura and Sasuke smiled as well. His emotions were infectious, not too far off considering it was bleeding towards them with the connection they had. Naruto let his legs kick over the sides and he stood up and stretched. 'Ok, so we train for three more days and we're good.'

Sasuke nodded. 'Yep' Sasuke laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. 'What's happening to us, I don't know if this is even real'

Naruto rolled his eyes and started to move forward to wack Sasuke. But Sakura beat him to it, surprisingly, and pinched Sasuke. Sasuke jolted and looked exasperatedly at Sakura. 'What was that for.'

Sakura leaned back and batted her eyes innocently at him. 'what? You wanted to know whether it was a dream or not.'

Naruto started to laugh, then sakura. And then Sasuke. They stopped laughing as there was a knock on the door. It took a moment for Naruto to find his voice, literally. "Come in."

A familiar bush of grey hair came in with a familiar book.

Sakura smiled at the intruder. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled at them and gave them a one hand wave. "yo! Good job guys." Kakashi looked around and spotted a chair. He grabbed it and sat down.

"I wanted to let you guys know about a couple things. On orders from the top."

"The old man?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "yep, Anyways kids." Kakashi's eye became serious and so did the kids. Kakashi only got like this when he was talking about some important stuff like unity or strategies, stuff like that. "First of all, the person who attacked was a nuke-nin. A very powerful one. If you _ever_ see him again you start running in the opposite direction and contact the Hokage or an Anbu _immediately_."

Kakashi paused till all the kids nodded. The jounin coninued. "Ok, next up, you guys were given a by. Anko thought you guys were... good enough to be given one. You did after fight _one of them._"

'_them' N_aruto asked with his mind. It was obvious that the message was directed to Sakura.

'No idea.' Sakura replied back, biting her lips.

Kakashi placed his head on his hands and his elbow on his leg. "Ok, final thing. Did any of you get bitten by him? Or anything strange happen to you."

The gennins looked at each other and then back at Kakashi. "nope" the reply came in a unison.

Kakashi blinked and looked at his gennin. They weren't lying or at least they were being very good deceivers but it would have been very hard to fool him.

Kakashi nodded and stood up. He brushed off imaginary dust on his pants and said, "Well I can't stay any longer or i'll break the rules. Ja ne." Kakashi said with a wave.

His gennin waved back and smiled at him. Kakashi walked out the door and then paused. He had listened before he entered... they didn't talk but they some how communicated (judging by the motions)... interesting.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. 'Man I thought he was onto us again.'

Sasuke nodded as he let go of his breath as well. They had decided not to tell anyone about 'synchro' or whatever this ability was. They wanted to tell kakashi but then he would report to Hokage and then who knows what would happen then. They could be looked up in a psyche ward or interrogated or something.

Naruto stood up from the bed and walked towards the center of the room. He stretched his arms as he did so. 'sasuke, I think i'm getting used to this talking in the head thing, but do you feel like a pull on yourself or something? How about you Sakura?'

Sakura paused for a bit. 'yea I think so.'

'Is it like a small nudge from the top of your head right. Like something is pulling a piece of hair over there.'

Naruto nodded. 'It gets weaker as I move away.' Naruto moved away a bit further and nodded to himself again as he felt the pull get a little bit weaker. It wasn't even strong but he could definetl,y tell the difference. 'Its towards you two.'

'Same here, ...well to you and Sasuke, at least' Sakura mused.

Sasuke blinked as he looked at Naruto's eyes. 'naruto you're-'

Naruto blinked as he saw himself but what attracted him was his eyes. They were glowing. 'What the hell' Naruto blinked twice and looked over to Sasuke. His was too and so was Sakura's. He sent mental visions of what he saw and all of them blinked. 'The hell.' Naruto closed his eyes and started to focus anywhere. He wanted to know if something was different about his body (other than the obvious). Naruto felt it. It was a tap in the back of his neck. Slightly above his jaw but not far back enough to be his skull. It was like the bottom of the brain. He felt something running through that part of the brain. What was even stranger was the fact that he could close of this running part. Naruto opened his eyes and Sakura sent an image showing that his eyes wasn't glowing any more. Naruto sent them the feeling of how to do it and they both deactivated the glowey eye thingy.

Naruto blinked. 'what's the difference.' Naruto brought up his hands to scratch his head.

As he did so, Sakura bit her lip, 'maybe its something to do with-'

they all froze as their minds raced. Sasuke blinked as he realized something. Immediatley, Sasuke took out a kunai and dropped it. All three of them then released the running feeling and suddenly the kunai froze in mid air, everything froze. 'this is...' they all thought at the same time.

Sasuke then moved to grab the kunai and the world moved again. But the running feeling was still there. 'Does this allow us to freeze time.'

Sakura snorted. 'it's impossible to freeze time but... we could be thinking so fast that our reactions is limitless.'

Naruto bit his lips as he he grabbed the kunai from Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto threw it up and focused. The world froze for all of them again. 'So when we will it to stop, everything stops.' Naruto thought … out loud. Sakura stood up and the world moved once more.

Sakura finished the _thought_ for him. 'And when we move everything goes back to normal.'

The members of team 7 looked at each other with wonder. The possibilities of this was limitless. They could come up with any plan. Share anything. React to anything with ease.

It was at this time that team 7 truly understood the ability they had. The power it held.

The Syncrho.

**

* * *

**

And there we go I hope you like. Please review!


	2. Synchro Team

**Synchro 2**

* * *

Naruto bit into his apple. Sakura had started to make him eat. Now, Naruto wasn't a real fan of vegetables or fruits and he sure as hell wouldn't eat one voluntarily. But Sakura had convinced him a very interesting way. Not a violent, beating over the head kind, but overloading Naruto's head with healthy facts till Naruto ate the damn apple to make her stop. Naruto muched as the taste filled his mouth and gave him shivers. Naruto grumbled as he looked at the remaining parts of his apple. 'I hate this feeling.'

'Oh quit whining.' a voice popped into his head.

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'shut up, Sasuke.'

'I wasn't even speaking.' Sasuke smirked as he read his book, which pissed Naruto off even more because he could feel the pride coming from the voice... thought. Naruto knew it was a book about fire jutsu's and their application. He only had to take a very brief look at Sasuke's memories to figure out. It was one of the more scarier things they had learned during the time they were there.

Even though they were closer, more ways than one, ever since they had discovered this ability... they at least wanted some privacy.

But as soon as they had learned about memory seeing, they had also learned how to guard their memories. Only Sasuke and Naruto put barriers around some of their memories. Sakura had none because she had nothing to hide. But Sasuke and Naruto did have something to hide.

The two boys kept their secret under lock and key. They even swore to each other that they would only reveal it once they were comfortable. Naruto knew he would never reveal his secret, he would probably take it to his grave. Sasuke on the other hand would wait till he killed his brother, before his emotions could be transferred to them.

The thing about this thought connection or Synchro was that they could feel and be influenced by each others' emotions. Not huge or overtly crazy things but little things. For example, Sasuke found himself wanting to eat some Ramen during one of his spars with Naruto. Sakura found herself wanting to sit on the Hokage's head and look out at the sunset. And poor Naruto wanted to go look at flowers in Ino's shop. Sasuke would never let Naruto live that thought down. And Sakura was too embarrassed to admit the emotion came from her.

Naruto finished off his apple and chucked it over to a near trash bin. They were just down the hall from their 'bunks' as they would call it. They got to keep the bed room they had woken up in to rest. It seemed they were the 3rd ones there. Team 8 and that Suna team had arrived before them. Naruto bit his lip. He got a really bad vibe from the Suna team, especially that red haired kid.

'That's cause he's dangerous, it's Natural.'

Naruto looked over to Sakura who was reading over some scrolls.

'I know but this goes beyond just being dangerous, he seems unstable.'

Sakura sighed as she continued to read the scrolls. Naruto blinked as he saw she was reading a new scroll. Naruto blinked for a second, finding a certain tendril in his 'mind.' He grabbed onto it and followed it towards Sakura. A flash appeared before Naruto, and Naruto shook his head. 'A romance novel? Seriously Sakura?'

'HEY!'

Naruto and Sasuke winced at the echo in their heads. And then they shivered from the annoyance they felt from Sakura. 'Don't you dare make fun of romance!' Sakura growled in her head.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'L-lets spar.' thought hurriedly and privately Sasuke sent a thought. 'Before she kills us.'

Naruto snickered and nodded. 'yea.'

As much as Naruto wanted to say he trained as hard as he could during the few days they had... he really didn't. Most of his time was spent having long talks or … thoughts with his teammates. They spent hours upon hours just talking about... well general stuff. Likes, dislikes and so on.

But it wasn't the kind of stuff they said up on the roof, a long time ago. Oh no, they actually talked like normal kids, like they weren't shinobi. They were totally new people. If you looked at them, you would probably think they were best friends. When they talked out loud, to practice distinguishing thoughts from actually saying it out loud, they would finish each other's sentences with a freakish accuracy. This was mostly because they wanted to tease each other... or, in Naruto's case, annoy the hell out of Sasuke. But even so they were ...very different from when they first started.

For example, Naruto didn't call Sasuke a teme anymore. And Sasuke, sometimes, called Naruto by his real name. Sasuke would call Naruto a dobe because he either was acting really stupid or just to get back at Naruto for annoying him. A sense of respect developed between too, like a growing sapling that would eventually become a strong tree. Another thing was that they felt comfortable in each other's presence.

Gone was the oppressive and intruding rivalry, in its place became a budding and strong friendship. A friendship that made them roll eyes at each other, have little jibes with inside jokes, smile when they competed against each other.

Gone was their constant bugs in their heads, the destructive reminder of the scars they bore. In its place was a small light, not a huge and engulfing but a small light that shined, showing them the way. It showed them the way to each other. They wouldn't call each other brothers, oh hell no, they hated each other guts... or at least they thought they did.

But every time, Naruto would toss the canteen to Sasuke, knowing he wouldn't drink it if he didn't pass it...

But every time, Sasuke would point out a mistake in Naruto's taijutsu and, instead of ridiculuing, help Naruto correct it...

They felt unsure if they really did hate each other's guts.

Another big change was Sakura's relationship with the boys. The biggest change was overcoming her weakness. Before, she was a weak girl, who believed that the boys would save her. Before, she believed that she would have Sasuke-kun all to herself and that was all that mattered. Before, she thought Naruto was just an annoying pesk that only needed crushing. But that was before, all of that was before. Now she wanted to become stronger, which was why she learned Taijutsu from Sasuke. Now she wanted to be friends with Sasuke, instead of his love interest. Now, she knew that being a shinobi was more than just being pretty. Now she talked with Naruto openly, or at least thought it, and she wouldn't hit any more, but this excluded the occasional, playful sucker punch.

Sasuke had changed as well. The thought of his brother haunted him less, if at all. The thought of his friends became his focus, even if he didn't hear their thoughts all the time. He smiled more, which meant he smiled at least once per day not including the smirks. He would even play the occasional prank on Naruto, shielding his thoughts to make sure he wouldn't find out, and Sakura would laugh at them.

But these peaceful time passed with only a few days, very quick but very beautiful days. Kakashi only visited once, as he was patrolling the tower and surrounding forests, on his own volition. He wanted to make _damn_ sure that Orochimaru was no where near his gennin.

The Genin now were lined up in three rows in a large hall with a balcony along the edges a few meters up. Two pillars representing a ninja hand seal was imperiously placed on a raised platform. The floors and walls were littered with cracks and mold, and also blood. The majority of the gennin looked roughed up, dirty, tired and overall crappy. Only three gennin teams actually looked well rested, Team 7, Team 8 and The Suna Team. The other teams were covered in grime, dirt and so on. Some of them had still bleeding wounds, that stained their bandages.

But that really didn't matter for them. The gennin's attention was directed in front of them. Their sensei, and the Examiners along with the Hokage, stood gazing up. Behind the adults, a giant statue of a pair of hands forming the Ram hand seal stood along the wall.

There were twenty-one Genin in all, so the Examiner had made good on her promise to cut the passing group of seventy-eight from the First Exam in more than half. Naruto wasn't really surprised though, with the 'set up' of the exam it was kind of obvious.

Kakashi looked at his team with narrowed eyes and a clenched stomach. He was quite worried for them, they obviously were performing better than they were supposed to be... _which worried him_. He had expected growth in the exams but not by this much. He had heard Anko's report and was quite surprised when she told him that her gennin worked with perfect coordination to support her and actually forced Orochimaru back.

Had they grown togther during the exams? But to have perfect teamwork was impossible for fresh gennin. And they held of a sannin for kami sake, he probably could only last a couple minutes before getting his head ripped off. Kakashi sighed as he contemplated his gennin's fate.

"-so Kakashi..." Kakahsi blinked, someone was talking to him. Oh yea, Gai was ranting. Kakashi turned and asked "Did you say something, Gai?"

"Sasuke-kun's team passed too!" squealed a girl from Naruto's left quietly in excitement. Naruto rolled his eyes as he felt a tremor of annoyance come from his other two teammates.

'Chill you two.' Naruto thought, hoping to placate his teammtes so he wouldn't have to get stressed out. But he felt a dash of amusement from Sasuke. 'What's so funny?' Naruto thought with some annoyance, now budding in his stomach.

'I never thought you would be the one to calm people down... dobe.' Sasuke said sarcastically... or thought sarcastically.

Annoyed, Naruto forcefully sent a wave of SHUT THE HELL UP! Team 7 calmed down from there and focused on what was happening up front.

"Congratulations for all making it" the pruple haired examineer started off. As she poke she looked over towards the 'special' team. The scrawny yellow kid, pretty boy, and skinny girl. They had some how held off a sannin till the Anbu got there. More so, they had actually wounded him. Anko was in disbelief when she saw it. She was still in disbelief once she told Hokage-sama and Kakashi. Kakashi said he had trained them through the basics of Taijutsu, posistioning, and teamwork (in my story Kakashi actually taught them stuff) and a little bit of chakra enhancing but that was it.

Anko brushed off her thoughts as she finished and stepped back. It was Hokage-sama's turn to speak. The Hokage looked at the teams in front of them. Only 7 teams had actually passed, and All the rookies passed. This was good, very good for Konoha. Strong teams were emerging. Hokage allowed a brief glance towards Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, they were very eager to send them in. It was good that they did, these were truly gems. Sarutobi looked at the gennins once more and honed in on Naruto. The boy had grown, no his team had grown. They had held out against his former student... something no ordinary team could do, he would definetly have to watch out for them.

The Leader of Konoha cleared his throat and spoke.

Naruto blinked as he listened to Ji-ji's speech. 'What the?' Naruto thought as he heard the replacement for war bit. Naruto bit his lip and tugged on Sakura's consciousness. 'Sakura what does he mean?'

Sakura sighed over the connection. 'Allied countries can't actually attack each other so they have comeptition to show who is better.' Naruto nodded slowly it made sense.

Then a sickly man came forward, coughing all the way. "Now I will explain the Prelims for the thrid exam."

"Prelims?" Kiba asked out loud.

The man nodded, "My name is Gekko Hayate, I will proctor the Prelims to see which of you will be able to move onto the third round."

A girl from the sound village yelled out, "But we already passed the Second exam, how is there a prelim?"

Hayate coughed once, "We had expected less people to move onto the third exam so we will hold prelims to shorten the numbers. We will do it now as well."

There was a slew of arguments and angry shouts but it all calmed down. Team 7 ignored all this for quiet acceptance. Kakashi eyes narrowed once more. Normally, he had expected Naruto to shout but it seemed like he had found some restraint in himeslf... odd.

Actually, Naruto was fuming in his head right now. And Sakura and Sasuke were doing their best ot placate him.

'HOW THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT TO GET INTO THE THIRD PRELIM!'

'Naruto stop shouting... or thinking loud, its annoying.' Sakura thought as blinked.

'Yea, now we have enough rest so its not bad for us.' Sasuke fired at Naruto.

Naruto mentally shrugged. 'still think its not fair.'

'Nothing is fair, Naruto.' Sasuke quickly thought.

Naruto fell silent as so did Sasuke. Sakura ignored the two and focused on the next set of instructions.

"Alright then, is there anyone who would like to forfeit?" Hayate asked. There was a long silence. Naruto rolled his eyes.

A few seconds passed and no one raised their hand. Hayate nodded. "Alright then. Since there is an odd number of people we will have a person have a bye."

Hayate pointed towards a black screeen above the statue of the hand seal. Letters scrolled across and finally it reached to one.

"Gaara no Sabakuu, you get a bye." Hayate called out. Naruto looked over and blinked. It looked like the red head's teammates were quite relieved at the fact. Why was that?

Naruto then looked back the screen which was now scrolling once again.

"Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke please stay on the floor and everyone else head up to the stands."

Naruto smirked as he walked over towards the stairs. He gave Sasuke a pat on the shoulder and sent a small whisper thought, 'don't trip and make yourself look like an idiot.'

Sasuke's eye brow twitched but he ignored the jibe. 'Watch you idiot, it'll be over easy.'

Naruto and Sakura walked together up the stairs and towards Kakashi, who had moved quickly towards the top. Kakashi was stationed next to Gai and Kurenai, Kurenai being closer to the stairs. Naruto waved at his sensei. "Hey there Kakashi-sensei, how's it going?"

Kakashi smiled at his soldier. "Not bad, but how have you been? Did you get any practice?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "heheh, sorry I've mostly been resting the past few days."

Kakashi kept on smiling, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Team 7 turned its attention to their third member on the stage floor.

Sasuke looked at the masked opponent in front of him. Sasuke sighed as he looked at him. He didn't know anything about this person, he would have to tread lightly then. Hayate finished his instructions and then stepped back. "Begin." Hayate called out.

Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out 2 shurikens. He threw them at Yoroi nad dashed right after them. He didn't add chakra to his feet just yet, he needed to understand what was this guy's forte before doing anything. Yoroi easily side stepped back and stepped forward to clash with Sasuke. Sasuke punched at Yoroi's face but Yoroi easily moved to the right and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke blinked as he felt something draining him. Sasuke kicked at Yoroi, who moved back. Sasuke jumped back ot gain distance and looked at his hand.

Did he just suck out my chakra? Sasuke glared at Yoroi. "what is your ability?"

Yoroi smirked, or at least what Sasuke could see. "I am your exact opposite, my ability is to suck chakra from people I touch, and you being a chakra user... ehehh. It's my win."

Sasuke was about to lash forward when his world suddenly stopped.

'Why are you getting mad' a familiar voice pestered him.

'Yea, Sasuke-kun beat him down, if he won't use any jutsu just take him out with Taijutsu and ninjutsu combos.' A female voice joined in.

Sasuke smirked. 'I didn't even ask for your help' And Sasuke felt a pang of satisfaction and annoyance coming from the connection. But that swiftly dissipated as they started to discuss what to do. Sasuke blinked and smirked once more at Yoroi. The world had righted itself and Sasuke put his hands in front of him. "It's my win." Sasuke called out. Sasuke breathed as he let loose "Katon: Garnd fire ball." Yoroi dove out of the way and rolled to one side. But Sasuke was already on him. Sasuke had drawn two kunai's so it would be very difficult for Yoroi to approach him without a weapon.

Asuma looked down from the stands and smiled silently. "Kakashi got quite the boy there."

Shikamaru turned to his sensei in annoyance, even though his curiosity drove him to ask. "Why is that?"

Asuma nodded towards the Kunai in Sasuke's hand. "By using a weapon, it makes it exponentially harder for Yoroi to approach. The normal tactic would be to use a jutsu or weapon to counter and because Yoroi is probably more suited for Taijutsu its stacked against him."

Shikamaru turned and his eyes narrowed. For Sasuke to think that far... this kid was something.

In reality though it was Sakura who had thought of the idea. Naruto and Sasuke were actually bickering on what Jutsu to use, whether it be Katon: Grand fire ball or Katon: Phoenix flare. Sasuke said it would be stronger to use Grand fire ball. Naruto argued it would be harder to dodge the Phoenix flare. Sakura blocked them out and thought about the situation. Once she presented the situation, Naruto and Sasuke immediately agreed.

Sasuke slashed once more at Yoroi who ducked. Sasuke smirked as he kicked upwards with his right leg. Yoroi jumped up and Sasuke took the chance. The Uchiha heir pushed off with his left and threw the Kunai with his right hand. Yoroi, who couldn't manuever, was hit by the kunai on his right shoulder.

Yoroi flinched and Sasuke was already on him. Sasuke smashed Yoroi with a round house kick, effectively slamming Yoroi on the ground. Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground and let out a small, satisfied sigh. The black haired boy turned towards the upper stands and looked at his teammates, he smirked and nodded.

Naruto grinned wide as he saw Sasuke use his combo. Then he saw Yoroi do something.

Sasuke started to walk towards the stairs when he suddenly got an image in his head. He was walking towards the stairs and Yoroi was in the air about to stab him. Sasuke immediatley stepped backwards and spun on his right heel. He lashed out with his left hand and caught Yoroi with a back fist in the jaw. Yoroi tumbled to the ground and his back hit the wall. The kunai bounced out of his hand and landed near Sasuke. Sasuke bent down to pick it up and shook his head. "Proctor please call it." Sasuke said.

Ino squealed as she saw look so cool. Shikamaru eyes narrowed once more and he tensed. That reaction was almost unnatural. Yoroi should've gotten Sasuke, but somehow Sasuke countered. How? Yoroi's shadow was pointed the opposite way. Yoroi didn't make a sound when jumping or taking out the kunai from his shoulder. Was it the wind? Shikamaru sighed as he tried to figure out this troublesome problem.

Asuma bit his cigarette as he looked towards Kurenai. Kurenai looked over at Asuma and blinked. Asuma asked with his eyes if Sasuke had actually known about Yoroi. Kurenai shook her head and shrugged. Asuma looked back at Sasuke, who was now retreating up the stairs. He would have to look into this. There were tell tale signs when someone was aware of an attack. Their bodies would tense, their eyes narrow, or twitch. Something like that. Even the best could not remain calm, or completely relaxed. Sasuke was relaxed one moment and when he was about to be stabbed, he suddenly reacted with god-like reaction. In other words, it was unnatural as hell. And what made it even more strange was that their was no signal of that change. It was like he just switched automatically. Asuma inhaled the poisoning smoke and blew it out slowly. Kakashi had one hell of a gennin.

The next two matches passed easily. Or at least shocking to most people. Kankuro was able to destroy Zaku with his art of puppetry. Shikamaru easily caught Misumi in his shadow, and used a several positions to knock Misumi out. Lee even took out Dosu with a swift kick to the face. And Temari blew away Kin with a single burst. Team 7 watched carefully, but more so discussed with each other on what to do.

'So, does anyone want to even guess whose next?' Naruto asked as he used the railing as a rest for his arms, and his arms as a pillow for his head. Sakura leaned against the railing and looked around with her eyes. 'Don't know, I would think that it would be Ino or that those guys over there.'

Sakura sent an image of the Long haired boy with white eyes and the Girl with two buns of hair.

Sasuke sent a wave of amusement towards Sakura as he looked over to the screen. 'well you're right about Ino but...'

Sakura looked over through Sasuke's eyes and she felt a shock. She was fighting Ino?

'don't worry Sakura you got this, end it fast and quickly.' Naruto thought as he watched Sakura sigh.

Kakashi looked at his students and rubbed his head. They were unnaturally quiet, even Naruto had barely spoken. Kakashi looked at the board and saw that Sakura's name had appeared. Sasuke had taken notice but it seemed Sakura hadn't. Kakashi cleared his throat to tell Sakura but Sasuke elbowed Sakura.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke and shrugged. Sakura jumped off the railing and landed gracefully on the ground.

Kakashi stepped back and raised an eye brow. Had Sasuke sent a signal towards Sakura? Did they develop a code... it was obvious they had gain a sense of trust and familiarity... something he was quite happy about. He would definitely have to ask them later about all this.

Sakura sighed as she landed on the ground. Why did she have to fight Ino? She was … a lot better than her when they were gennin, she was so much more confident and stronger. And now? How much had Ino grown?

'Oi Sakura, stop whining and prove yourself.'

Sakura blinked and smiled softly. 'Thanks Sasuke.'

Sakura looked over to Ino, who had walked down and faced her. Sakura reached into her pouch and fingered a kunai. She went over in her head the tactics they had made while waiting for the matches to go on. Ino smirked as she looked at Sakura. "You can't beat me Sakura... You only hide behind Sasuke."

Sakura tensed up, 'She didn't a freaking monster in the forest of Death. She probably just-'

'Then prove her wrong' Naruto intervened. Sakura gripped her kunai and looked towards the proctor.

"Proctor, if you would please." The proctor nodded slowly and stepped back. "Begin."

Sakura immediately threw her kunai at Ino. Ino side stepped and charged forward. Sakura ran towards Ino and put her hands together. Ino took out a kunai but Sakura made 2 bunshins.

Ino stepped back and glared, 'which one is the real one'

But Sakura had already thought ahead and transferred the chakra to her feet. She moved between the bunshin fades and created a synonymous sound. Ino's ears couldn't detect the difference and she lost Focus. Taking the advantage, the pink haired Kunochi smashed Ino in the face.

Shikamaru eyes widen as he looked at the posisitioning of Ino. "Shit, Ino is going to lose if she moves back."

Choji looked at Shikamaru, "Why?"

But before Shikamaru could answer, Sakura moved forward with chakra enhanced speed and punched at Ino again. Ino raised her arms and blocked once more. She got hit dead on and slid back. Sakura planted her left foot down near, Ino's right foot. She spun on the heel and let out a spinning back kick at Ino's stomach. Ino, who was still recovering from the previous punch, was hit dead on. Ino coughed as she hit the wall.

Sakura ran and lashed out with her left hand. Ino felt a rang a pain as he throat was being constricted by Sakura's hand. Ino opened her eyes as she used her left hand to grasp Sakura's wrist in hopes of lossening it. But before Ino could even attempt to release her self, Sakura suddenly had a Kunai in her hand and at her eye.

"You lose, Ino" Sakura breathed out.

Kurenai's eyes widened. 'She thought that far ahead.'

Kakashi gave a small smile as he saw his 'weakest' student show her improvement. She had thrown that kunai to move Ino to the left. The kunai had embedded itself into the wall and Sakura and pushed Ino towards the wall. And by putting Ino against the wall, to the left of the Kunai, Sakura could easily grab the Kunai and use it to end the match.

Hayate coughed, "Sakura is the winner."

Sakura let go and stepped back. Ino coughed as she looked at Sakura. Sakura didn't pay her any heed as she walked towards the stairs. Ino flushed in embarrassment she was beaten so easily. Choji jumped down and helped her up.

Naruto smirked as he watched Sakura walk up. "Nice fight Sakura."

Sakura smiled back at Naruto. "Thanks."

Kakashi blinked. No -chan honorific at the end?

Naruto looked back at the board and raised an eye brow. "Huh, Hyuuga. Isn't that Hinata's last name."

Kakashi let his eyes drift away from his students towards the screen. It was Hyuuga Neji vs Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That means they're related, dobe."

Naruto glared at him, "I thought we agreed not to call each other names."

Sasuke looked at Naruto amused, "But in this case you really were a dobe."

Naruto herrumphed and muttered, "see if I agree to be silent for a while."

Kakashi smiled as he understood why his gennin were so silent. Naruto let out a small mental cheer as he felt Kakashi relax a slight or at least let his eyes wander away from them. 'I think it worked.'

'Yea' Sasuke thought back.

'You two acted perfectly... or you acted how you normally do.' Sakura giggled.

'Sakura, we don't always antagonize each other... nevermind.' Naruto thought depressingly as he realized they really had.

Naruto paid no heed anymore as focused on the match ahead.

* * *

**Well, I've looked at the Counts and I find something depressing. Golden eyes, Shade Slayer, have been quite depressingly low hits. I would like to post the chapter to ask is something up with my writing? **


	3. Surprises on all sides

**Synchro 3**

* * *

**Hey guys doing this one to give a view of where Synchro is going.**

* * *

**here we go**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he laid his head on his arms, which were draped on the railing. The next fight was Neji vs Hinata. Naruto really hadn't paid attention to the girl but it she seemed pretty good. And if Sakura's memory was correct, the Hyuuga clan was one of the strongest clans in Konoha.

'How do you think this is going to play out' Naruto watched as the two white eyed gennins walked down to the center of the hall.

'Neji is probably going to win.' Sasuke said

'Really, why is that?' Sakura asked, interest piqued as Sasuke answered so suddenly.

'I saw him fight once at the academy, he destroyed the other gennin, and showed no mercy either' Sasuke replied.

Naruto bit his lip, he trusted Sasuke but he wouldn't count Hinata out just yet.

"Before we begin, _Hinata-sama _please Resign, you cannot win.," Neji's mouth twisted into an angry snarl, "Fate has already decreed I win this!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. 'who does this guy think he is, he's almost as grouchy as-.'

'Finish that thought and I'll burn all your clothes.' Sasuke thought angrily.

Naruto, amused at Sasuke's annoyance, continued. 'well, maybe your _not _ _that_ bad but you have to admit-'

'Not now you two, focus on the match.' Sakura groaned out. This was not the first time had argued with each other between their thoughts. Hell, they 'argued' more times than they bother counted. For Sakura, it really got annoying hearing heated, foreign thoughts in your head. Even though they could block the thoughts, they could still 'feel' the messages.

"N-no! I-I— " Hinata tried to speak out.

"Still stuttering," Neji scoffed. "you never change. You aren't fit to be a Shin obi, all you will do is get in the way! You probably didn't want to even enter the exam. You just blindly followed your teammates like a lost little girl!"

Naruto now stood up straight. 'That bastard.' Naruto fists gripped the railing and he shot daggers at Neji. Sakura felt disheartened at how shabbily Neji was treating Hinata, it was like he wanted to embarrass her in front of everyone. Even Sasuke was annoyed at the male Hyuuga's ranting.

"No!" Hinata interrupted. "I e-entered this exam…t-to change myself!"

Neji's eyes narrowed, "You really are a spoiled brat of the Main House, aren't you? Don't you understand? People cannot change! Fate decided everything"

Naruto loudly scoffed. This guy was a prick. 'Fate this, Fate that, what is he trying to do?' he angrily thought to his teammates

Sakura sighed, 'A lot of people just hide behind things when they have secrets.' and then thinking to herself, privately 'I used to be like her...'

Though the statement wasn't even meant to criticize the boys of her team, Sakura's words really hit them. Team 7 stayed quite for a while, each of them lost in their thoughts.

Neji then growled out. "You are nothing but a loser give up."

Naruto gripped the metal between his hands so tightly that the a groan, as the metal was dented, could be heard. '_Give up… This asshole needs to get his head straight, or knocked off_' Naruto gritted his teeth, and his shoulders tensed. Sakura and Sasuke didn't even bother to calm him down as they were getting angry as well. Naruto yelled out. "Hinata Kick his ass!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 'I thought he agreed to be silent?' but then Kakashi noted his tenseness and the 'atmosphere' between the team and shrugged. 'it's his personality I guess.' Kakashi gave Neji a quick look before turning back to his book. Though, why were the rest of his team getting angry... Sasuke should have been indifferent or annoyed in the least. Kakashi snagged one more look at this team. They all looked down right murderous.

Neji's hateful eyes flickered to Naruto. Naruto sent anger through his eyes, but Neji didn't even register it, or at least react to it.

Neji ignored the heated glare and focused on Hinata. Hinata tried to muster her courage and moved into a stance.

Neji did not miss how her hands shook slightly or how her legs were out of place. Smirking as he got into his stance, Neji activated his Byakugan.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Hinata didn't look ready. She looked afraid. But if she wanted to fight she couldn't be afraid.

'This won't end well…'

'No it won't' Sakura thought back.

'Then give her a push you idiot' Sasuke growled out, still staring at Neji.

"COME ON HINATA! KICK HIS ASS!" Naruto yelled out. Sakura and Sasuke winced at his volume but didn't say anything.

HInata took a deep breath and settled into her stance while activating her Byakugan. Naruto gave a small approving nod. Sasuke reached over and gave Naruto a hard slap on the back. Kakashi raised both his eye brows at that. Naruto whipped his head and glared at him. Sasuke just looked away, smirking and laughing to himself.

Kakashi stared at the bizarre scene in front of him. Usually, they would be arguing by now, hell, they _should have been _arguing way before now. Kakashi let the thoughts circle around his head like vultures. He tried to pass this scene off as 'bonding' achieved unity but this was too much of a change.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted

In an instant, the two hyugas crossed the distances in a speedy fashion and were exchanging blows rapidly. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was sending images to his teammates.

'Woah, so this is what you see when you use Sharingan.' Naruto thought. Naruto looked at all the chakra waves and the 'slow motion' action. 'Its weird.'

'Yea its pretty creepy' Sakura thought.

Naruto and Sasuke paused and gave Sakura a quick stare. Sakura realizing they were staring at her. 'what?'

Naruto looked back at the match, or back at Sasuke's images. 'So this is the Hyuuga's style, they are sending chakra to their hands, what for?'

'Palm strike techniques with sudden burst of energy. Probably for internal damage.' Sakura said. 'they are the only clan to do it cause they can see into the body system.'

Sakura had studied a lot during academy. It was not because she wanted to be 'book' smart, it was because she didn't have a lot of friends. Sure she had Ino, but sometimes Ino would be taken away to study her clan Jutsu. That left Sakura alone. And because her parents were librarians, she often hung out at the library, going through scrolls to pass the time.

Sasuke whistled (mentally) in appreciation, both at the 'deadliness' of the technique and how much Sakura knew about it.

Naruto, though, was uneasy. He watched as _Cousins_ were at each others throats. Their movements were almost in synchronization, as if choreographed. Naruto didn't have family, but he knew that even _family_ wasn't supposed to fight each other. As soon as Naruto thought that though, he felt a shiver come from Sasuke. Naruto ignored it though.

Several blows later, Neji ducked under Hinata's palm strike to the chest, stepping inside her guard and aiming his own attack at her heart. Hinata quickly dodged by spinning on her back heel. It seemed that she would fall but her flexibility allowed her to plant her other leg to stable her. Hinata fully pivoted and slammed a hard Palm strike to Neji's ribs.

Neji jumped backwards holding his side. He panted. Naruto smirked, that one had to had hurt. Sasuke though, was not that excited. While the strike did hit, Hinata didn't put enough chakra to do big damage.

Sakura on the other hand was mentally saving notes on their tactics. Hinata was mostly working on weaving her way through using her flexibility. That of course was her greatest asset, that was good and all but against an opponent like Neji, who could somewhat keep up with the weaving, it negated the advantage. Neji on the other hand was waiting for an opening, a precise opening.

Hinata moved to the side of his first glowing hand, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the follow up attack of Neji's left hand. Her shoulder burning in pain, Hinata stumbled backwards, clutching at where her cousin had made contact.

Neji charged in, not letting her rest. Hinata readied herself to counter. Suddenly, she felt a sudden twinge in her left shoulder that made her falter.

Naruto eyes widened. 'Shit, she won't be able to dodge that!' Naruto watched through Sasuke's enhanced eyes.

Hinata toughed it out and twisted her body, using her right hand to strike. Sadly… Neji had already anticipated that. Neji quickly used his left hand and pressed a certain part of Hinata's arm, and he used the other to strike Hinata's chest.

Naruto stood up and cried in indignation. Many of the Jounins tensed, realizing what Neji had just hit. Sasuke on the other hand was already reaching for a Kunai. Sakura stood up and stared at Hinata, too shock to move.

Hinata coughed out blood. All the nins leaned forward in preparation to stop this fight. It had gone too far, too far for nins of the same village. Kakashi was already moving to wards the steps to get the medics. Gai was leaning over the railing, ready to race down there and hold back Neji. Hayate already moved a couple steps forward to get to Neji as well.

Sakura gasped. "She still has him right." Though that was just a false hope. As soon as she said it, she knew she was wrong. Looking through Sasuke's eyes, she saw that there was no 'large' amount of chakra running through Hinata's hand.

Hinata pushed forward and tried to push chakra to her arm but nothing came out.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization., "It can't be"

Neji smirked. He slowly rolled back Hinata's sleeve. On her arms there were several, circular marks that now started to bleed red.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw that the chakra was forcefully being blocked in those places; 'If he can stop the chakra system than he's stopping the-'

Sakura immediately found the answer. The chakra system was like a life force system that kept your body running properly. If Neji was stopping Hinata's chakra system, he was effectively killing her.

Naruto gave a low growl. 'Guys...'

'Already on it' Sakura thought quickly.

Neji harshly palm strike Hinata sending her back. Hinata coughed up blood.

Neji just looked down at Hinata. "Hinata-sama this is the difference in talent that can never change, The difference form Elite to loser."

"This is the reality that cannot be changed" Neji continued.

Naruto eyes stared in surprise as he saw something surprising. Hinata slowly walked herself up. She was shaking and definitely in pain, but she still stood up.

"I will not give up" Hinata weakly said. "This is the way of my Nindo."

Neji snapped at this. He wanted her to give up, he wanted to her to acknowledge he would win. Why was she defying fate? Neji charged, fully intending to carry out Fate wishes.

That was until a kunai shot down in front of Neji. Neji stopped, jumping back slightly, and looked up, even though his Byakugan was on. Sakura was on the ceiling and had thrown the kunai down at Neji, fully intending to hit him if he had moved forward. Neji glared at her.

"Why are you interfering?"

Neji felt a wind behind him and used his byakugan to look, this time. He saw the blonde idiot trying to attack. Neji spun around, ready to palm strike the pink haired girl's teammate. But suddenly, he felt something grab his arm. Looking through his Byakugan, Neji felt his eyes widened in shock as he realized that the Kunai on the ground was actually Sasuke. With his Momentum off balance, Naruto punched Neji straight in the mouth. Neji shifted towards his own right side. Sasuke, following the momentum, slammed Neji down, flipping over the byakugan user to do so.

Not taking his eyes off of Neji, Sasuke, who had let go Neji, threw up his Kunai. Neji was now laying face down.

The Hyuuga, who was starting to recover, tried to get up but froze as he felt cold metal against his neck.

"Move, you asshole-" Sakura growled out. Sakura had put her knee on Neji's right shoulder and put Sasuke's kunai on Neji's throat.

"And we will-" Sasuke continued. Sasuke was on Neji's left, and used his right foot to step, very hard, on Neji's left shoulder.

"Kill you" Naruto finished. Naruto had walked around towards Neji's face and knelt down, glaring into Neji's eyes.

All the Nins in room were shocked at the coordination, at the ability, at the raw talent, these gennins had just used to disable the Hyuuga with little effort. Kakashi stared at his gennin in shock.

What was this? He had taught the coordination, yes. He had taught them taijutsu and weapon handling, yes. But had he taught the tactics to this degree... no. Sure he could probably chalk the surprising tactic as creativity, but he had seen no communication between his gennin. He had seen nothing at all, not even a simple hand sign. It was just one moment all tense and then they leap into action and just jumped into it.

Kakashi believed that his mini-kakashi was thinking pretty hard in his head. Now Kakashi wasn't crazy to believe that someone was actually living in his head, but he did want to say something other than his instincts were working. Many elite jounins developed a little voice in the back of their head, it was actually quite common. It was that little buggering voice that said something was trap, that something was fishy, that an evidence was a falsification. It was a voice that talked about what to do, how to react. Some people, or regular people, called it their intuition, their inner voice.

Jounins and Anbu developed it so much that it actually seemed to 'talk' to them.

Kakashi blinked and than mini-kakashi remembered his first fight with Zabuza. Kakashi shook his head and chuckled, of course. They had remembered their fight with Zabuza and just did it with Sakura. Sasuke had looked at Sakura and than transformed into a kunai. Naruto had just leap down there.

They just went with the flow... that had to be it, right?

Kakashi shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the situation. Looks like he would have to diffuse it before it got out of hand. Kakashi sunshined down and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Maa, Maa Sakura-chan no need to be so rough."

"Yes, thats true."

Kakashi blinked and looked around, his eyes narrowing. It seemed he wasn't the only one to come down. The rest of the Konoha jounins were down and surrounding the Konoha gennin. Medics were already on their way towards Hinata.

Sadly, Kakashi's gennin didn't move. Sasuke looked up towards Kakashi and then to the surrounding Jounins. "Sensei," Sasuke started. "Neji was trying to kill a _fellow_ Konoha nin, wouldn't that mean punishment."

Kakashi sighed. "that would be true... but it's not my place to do it. It's up to the Hokage or Neji-kun's Jounin sensei."

Sasuke nodded and held his hand out towards Sakura. Sakura dug her knee into Neji's shoulder and stood up. She tossed the Kunai at Sasuke, who deftly caught it. Sakura and Sasuke backed off.

Naruto, who was still kneeling, sneered at Neji. "Pull this bullshit again, I will break you."

Neji stood up slowly, and snarled back, "You are weak, Fate has-"

Naruto was already standing, his fist cocked back, but he was stopped by Sasuke.

Neji blinked as he saw the reaction from Sasuke, it had been so sudden, it was almost like heh ad been expecting Naruto to do it.

Gai moved forward and placed his hand on Neji, gripping a bit tightly, which was basicaly telling Neji to shut up.

Kakshi raised eye brows at his students, on the other hand.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, and Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, eye to eye. Naruto gritted his teeth and Kakshi almost moved forward to stop Naruto from exploding. But it seemed he didn't need to as Naruto lowered his arms and sighed and walked away from Neji.

Sasuke followed him with his eyes. Sasuke turned back to Neji, who was watching Naruto and Sasuke.

"Insult my teammate again, and I won't even break you, I'll just kill you." Sasuke stated quietly. Sasuke, not even waiting for a response walked after Naruto. Sakura sighed and shook her head, "oh the boys are at it again." she muttered.

Though she seemed not wanting anyone to hear it, Kakashi caught on. Just from this scene, mini-kakashi in his head was jumping for joy. His gennin had grown up. He didn't know how, but he would find out. But what mattered was that they were growing, they were becoming true shinobi.

The jounins cleared out, though Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were giving inquinitive glances at Kakashi and his gennin.

'Damn that asshole' Naruto growled in his head.

'You've said that for the 2000th time, get over it Naruto.' Sasuke sighed.

'What you wanted to deck him too.' Naruto said, his voice a bit lighter, remembering what Sasuke had said in his defense.

'and both of you are idiots, I thought we said not to attract attention to ourselves' Sakura sighed, tired at their bickering and the situation they were in.

'Not fair Sakura, you were the one to make the plan' Naruto whined.

'yea, Sakura if anyone should be to blame it should be you' Sasuke added in, teasing her.

'Oh don't you dare start.' Sakura growled out, showing a fist to both of their heads.

Sasuke and Naruto unconsciously winced and sent waves off agreement and apologies.

* * *

The next few matches were quite interesting. Shino handily defeated Zaku by distracting and overwhelming him. Kankuro simply out played Misumi in a very intersting fashion. Tenten was destroyed by Temari. Shikamaru used an interesting plan to Kin.

And then finally, Finally it was time. Naruto looked up at the board and smiled wide as he saw his name. Naruto vs Kiba.

Naruto jumped down, not even bothering to use the stairs. Kiba on the bounded the steps happily.

"heh, we go this easy Akamaru, we go the dead last." but even as Kiba said that, he had just seen Sakura defeat Ino easily. He had just seen Sasuke destroy Yoroi. They had both improved, had the dead last improved as well?

Naruto wasn't yelling, nor was he even smiling like an idiot. He held a small, soft smile and was glaring at Kiba. He looked dead serious. Kiba held his tongue and glared right back at Naruto. His nose was twitching, something was off.

Naruto was a prankster by trade, and Kiba knew he could plan up a trap. What was he thinking? Kiba clenched his fist, he was probably thinking up something good, he had to be ready.

Naruto on the other hand was actualy thinking about something else entirely.

'Anyone up for some Ramen after this?'

'For the last time, Naruto we are getting Ramen, yes. You've asked that HOW MANY TIMES NOW!' Sakura groaned.

'Whaaat, you'll guys forget all the time' Naruto whined. 'anyways, seperate the dog and the other dog right' Naruto asked.

'yea' Sasuke thought back. 'just though a couple kunai, make some kage bunhsin and just beat em up.'

'Really simple huh.'

'yea, cause you wouldn't understand anything else' Sakura shot back.

Naruto felt a huge wave of amusement that more felt like a huge rock falling on him. 'I hate you guys'

'no you don't' a Chorus responded back.

Naruto replied in a small though. 'no I don't'

Naruto sighed and listened as the proctor called Begin. Naruto immediately took shurikens and threw it in between Akamaru and Kiba.

Kiba jumped to the left and Akamaru moved towards the right. Naruto ran forward and made 4 kage bunshins. Three of the Kage bunshins leaped at Akamaru, hoping to restrain the dog.

Naruto jumped up, his fist raised, ready to deck the bigger 'dog'.

Kiba watched with shock as Naruto jumped in the air. Reacting, Kiba took out a kunai ready to defend. Sadly, that was what Naruto wanted, as the fourth kage bunshin, leaped and tackled Kiba. Kiba, off balance, let go of his kunai. Naruto swung with all his might and smashed Kiba in the jaw.

Sasuke grinned as he saw his plan worked.

Sakura smiled as well. "At least he can do that at least." Sakura said out loud.

"Yeah" Sasuke said back, chuckling a bit.

Kakashi looked apathetic, but inside Mini-kakashi was already breaking out the Sake.

As soon as Kiba was hit, the Kage bunshin, which was tackilng him, dispelled. Kiba slid back a bit and groaned. He than heard a yelp, a familiar yelp and jumped up, growling.

Kiba eyes narrowed as he saw Akamaru being held by Naruto's Kage bunshin, the other two had already dispelled.

"Let him go." Kiba growled out, reaching into his pouch for the soldier pill.

Naruto tilted his head, eye brows raised. "And you expect me to listen to you … why?"

Kiba smirked, "have it your way." Kiba thumbed the soldier pill at Akamaru, who opened its mouth, ready. The soldier pill never reached Akamaru. Naruto snatched the pill in mid air.

Kiba eyes widened. "What, How did you get to the pill, there's no way."

Naruto's raised an eye brow. "It's not that hard to react." 'thanks Sasuke' Naruto thought, Sasuke had used his Sharingan to slow down the Pill for him.

Naruto looked at the pill and dropped it to the floor, than stomped on it, grinding it to the ground.

Naruto turned back towards Kiba, who stepped back in fear.

"Well time to finish this." Naruto charged forward, grabbing a kunai.

Kiba charged forward as well, yelling as he did so.

Naruto ducked under Kiba's initial swipe and then turned on his foot. He swung with his right foot and hit Kiba directly in the neck. Kiba, who was running full force at the time, was hit _hard._ Flipping over on his back, Kiba grunted as he felt the wind knocked out of him and his vision blurring. Naruto spun the kunai around in his hand and stabbed downwards.

Kakashi eyes widened at the move but stopped himself as he tracked the trajectory. Even Hayate knew what Naruto was going to do.

Shink. Kiba eyes widened as he hard a stab. Looking up, Kiba gasped and crawled backwards. "YOU IDIOT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE JUST DONE!"

Naruto chuckled at Kiba's yelling. "Made you a neutered dog?"

The gennins up in the stands laughed and even some jounins chuckled.

"Winner Naruto" Hayate called out. Naruto fist pumped the air and walked up the stairs to his team.

Naruto walked, light on his feet towards his teammates. "How did I do?" Naruto asked, grinning wide at his teammates.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "not bad for an idiot."

Naruto eye brow twitched. "oh shut up Sasuke." 'I kicked his ass and you know it'

Sasuke just smirked. "You got lucky Dobe." 'You only followed my plan'

Sakura sighed. "Come on you two, don't argue again." She said, weariness etched on her face, though she still held satisfaction that Naruto won the match. 'Anyways, I wonder what the third test will be?'

* * *

The next few matches ended quite quickly. Bushy brows took out the kid with the glasses and the sound guy took out Chouji.

Naruto sighed as he rested his head against the railing. Than the Proctor guy called out to all the winners to come down stairs.

Eleven young teens made their way to the ground level, lining up to face the statue and the older nins.

The Proctor once again spoke. "Congratulations to all of you who earned the right to compete in the Third test of the Chuunin exam, even if one of your number is missing. Hokage-sama, if you would …"

"Very well," agreed the old man and took a step forward as Hayate retired to the sides. "I'd like to explain the main test …"

At this Naruto immediately focused on the Old man's words.

"As I said earlier, the main matches will be seen by everyone. Each of you will fight to show the strength of your countries. Please do not hold back when your time comes." The Sandaime than scanned the gennin present before continuing.

"To give you time to prepare, the main event will take place in one month from now. This time will also be used for the Lords and Shinobi Leaders to be informed of the participants and arrange for the gathering. Take this time to familiarize yourselves with your opponents, work out a strategy, calculate your chances and review the fights you have seen today."

Shikamaru called out, his mind puzzled at the 'delay' of the test. "Why?"

The Hokage didn't miss a beat, "So far, the battles you've fought have been against unknown factors. This will not be the case next. Some of you have shown all your tricks – some competed against a stronger opponent and got injured. This month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves though resting to regain your strength is not frowned upon. You will be expected to put out your full effort and fight at full efficiency."

the Hokage paused and then his face grew hard. "I give you a warning, _any_ tampering with other nins will not only be frowned upon but will be reported and we will have you detained."

Naruto noticed that the bandaged wearing sound nin on his right stiffened.

"As much as I'd like to dismiss you now, there remains something that has to be done before that happens," the Hokage looked the group over once for suspense, anticipating an interruption. "Anko will come around with a box. This box will contain slips of paper … each of you will take one piece of paper."

"Only one," Anko declared as she held the box out to Dosu.

Eventually, the box made its way to Naruto, who gingerly reached in and pulled out a slip of paper with the number One on it.

"Would you all please read your number," the Hokage requested when Anko finished her round. Ibiki, the examiner from the first test, took out a pad and wrote down the numbers next to the names that had not been crossed out. All the numbers from one to eleven were read.

Naruto kept careful note of the numbers.

'Alright i'm one, Sakura's three.'

Than Naruto paused as he saw Neji call out his number. "2"

Naruto jolted as he felt excitement fill up his stomach. YES! He would get to smash this prick to the ground. Naruto jumped for joy in his head and then proceeded to open up his mind to tell Sasuke and sakura.

'Hey guys-' naruto paused as he realized Sasuke had gotten his number and was staring at it.

Anko looked at him impatiently. "Well, what is it."

Sasuke looked up and growled out, "4"

Naruto felt his stomach drop. Sasuke vs Sakura... what the hell. Naruto stared at the two, who refused to look at each other, refused to talk to one another both in thought and out loud. Kakashi eyes were wide and his fists clenched. A bit of team killing was on.

* * *

**And there we go. Please Review!**


End file.
